Infielmente enamorada
by ryuzaki-chan
Summary: ella sufrio la desgracia de cruzarse con una monstrou,que arruinaria toda la vida de su familia, con un matrimonio arreglado y su vida seria un infieno... el, el amor de su vida regreso para consolarla, y convertirla en su amante, para la venganza, pero
1. Chapter 1

**Cap1.: Recuerdos, encuentros y matrimonio**

**Una fiesta lo único que le faltaba a Sakuno Ryuzaki, antes de una boda sin su consentimiento.**

**Claro que se casaba para que el maldito no arruinara con un chisme en un diario sensacionalista. Su "prometido" la basura de las basuras Kevin Smith, un hombre sumamente perfecto, atlético, poderoso y hermoso, para todas exceptuando a ella; **

**A los doce años una niña ella era peque e inocente, su adorado Seigaku, Su recuerdo mas añorado, su dolor, claro con nombre y apellido, Ryoma Echizen, actualmente un magnate y un dios, el príncipe del tenis, se convirtió en un emperador, uno de los mejores tenistas conocidos hasta el momento; un sueño imposible a los doce años y ahora a los ventidos, diez años después, era imposible, como poder vivir en el sol, nunca sucedería y además hacia años que no lo veía, era mas que imposible.**

**Suspiro…**

**Sentada, y escucho lo que nunca se había imaginado escuchar de su amiga, su vieja amiga, Tomoka Osakada (pero por mucho tiempo ya que al día siguiente era su boda con Satoshi Horio)**

**Sakunooo!!**

**Si, Tomo-chan, sucede algo???- pregunto algo cansada**

**Ryoma-sama, esta soltero, y se deshizo de su ultimo modelito-dijo ella con toda la alegría sabiendo los sentimientos de su amiga…**

**En serio ¿de donde sacaste eso?- dijo confusa…**

**Es que me lo acaba de contar Satoshi, el le corto por ser hueca…**

**Y de donde lo saco Satoshi- preguntaba nuevamente algo exasperada.**

** Es que… Sakuno, Ryoma-sama esta aquí- a Sakuno se le freno l corazón, no podía respirar, temblaba y Tomoka la vio sonreír con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.**

**Entonces…**

**querida bailamos- era Kevin**

**si, claro- respondiendo, volviendo a su realidad, a su triste realidad.**

**En medio de su baile el se marcho, "para hablar con su amiga, la hermosa y sexy hija del gobernador".**

**Resignada sale al patio a donde nadie puede encontrarla.**

**En las canchas de tennis, se para en la puerta y observa un extremo de la cancha y se imagina a un joven muchacho de ojos ambar, jugando, su mente le hacia una broma de vuelta, haciendo a ese joven, un apuesto hombre, difícil de no enamorarse de el, pero ella antes de incluso saber su nombre; sus ojos la cautivaron desde el primer momento en el tren.**

**Ryuzaki… alguien la llama en susurro se da vuelta…**

**Era el, se le para el corazón…**

**Tiempo sin verte, Ryuzaki- repitió el **

**Por favor, Ryoma-kun, llámame Sakuno- dijo ella sosteniéndose el la puerta temblando, ante sus enormes ojos.**

**El se da cuenta, de que le deseaba, que le besara, pero no podía, aunque habían pasado 10 años largos de que la había visto por primera vez y a sus largas trenzas, no podía dejar de pensar, como seria poder besarla, poder amarla.**

**La toma de la cintura**

**caminemos-dijo el **

**Después de un largo rato, de caminar y contase la vida, ella lo noto tenso desde que le contó lo de Kevin.**

**Sucede algo?? Ryoma- kun- consulto Sakuno**

**No sucede nada- dijo mirando adelante molesto**

**Hey, mira "TU"prometido- dijo el con cinismo.**

**Ella lo ve y aparece la hija del gobernador, se le tira encima, el la sube a la altura de su cintura, besándolo con desesperación, mientras que el le subía la falda, hasta arriba de la cintura.**

**Sakuno no podía mantenerse parada de rabia y asco.**

**Lo odio, lo odio, si quiere tener amantes no me interesa, pero no frente a mis ojos- dijo ella derramando lagrimas.**

**Ryoma, quería matarlo, mientras la abrazaba a ella y la consolaba, sin darse cuenta comienza a susurrarle palabras tiernas al oído y besarle el cuello.**

**Se mi amante mi amante esta noche, Sakuno y véngate del bastardo-dijo el suplicando, la necesitaba solo una vez para poder seguir viviendo: Su tacto.**

**Si quiero, Ryoma- dijo ella sabiendo que necesitaba consuelo, y claro con desesperación los besos de el…**

**CoNtInUaRa…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aceptando la oscuridad…**

Se fueron de la fiesta, el manejaba, y ella en el copiloto, mirándolo, preguntándose, si verdaderamente era lo correcto, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no había vuelta atrás.

Llegaron al departamentote el. Y entran…

La condujo al dormitorio, y cerro la puerta.

Ponte cómoda -dijo el mientras iba al bar del otro lado de la habitación y servia dos tragos.

Ella se había suelto el pelo, se había descalzado y sacado el saco.

Estaba vestida en pantimedias y un vestido negro corto arriba de las rodillas.

ven, Sakuno…- el se sienta el un sillón, y la sienta en sobre el…

Sakuno, todavía un poco roja por todo lo que estaba pasando, esta noche, es ese departamento, y sobre todo lo que mas le ponía nerviosa era EL después de tantos tiempos había cosas que no cambiaban…

Si, Ryoma-kun

Ten- dijo el sonriendo… y le da la copa

Gracias… por todo-le escondió la cara, en su cuello

NO tienes por que agradecerme…-tomándole el rostro entre sus manos- solo disfruta…- y comienza a besarla lentamente, para poder despertar el hambre que el tiene por ella…

Lo has hecho alguna vez, Sakuno- pregunto con calma y le acariciaba tiernamente las caderas.

Yo…-Sonrojo y escondio su cara en su cuello.

El sonríe irónicamente, que casi la derrite.

Toma los dos vasos y los deja sobre la mesa.

Se saca el saco, la corbata, los zapatos y las medias Se acerca a ella por detrás y la toma por la cintura.

Bajando la mano hasta la rodilla de ella y la sube sensualmente levantando e vestido…

El susurra-Solo disfruta, Sakuno, solo déjate llevar…

La dio vuelta y comienza a besarla dejándola completamente atontada y sin aire…

Entre beso y beso, la ropa iba desapareciendo, ella quedo en ropa interior sobre la cama, con su larga cabellera (tan larga como cuando iba a la secundaria) desparramada sobre las sabanas y las almohadas, y el sobre ella en bóxer abrazado a ella besándose…

Ella queda abajo el se arrodilla y la observa…

Ella es un ángel pelirrojo, con su cabellera suelta sobre la cama y su hermoso cuerpo digno de una diosa… que incluso pareciera que ella fuere tan frágil y se fuera a romper en mil pesazos…

El se desase del sostén, y observa los pechos de ella formados y llenos…

Toma su boca con desesperación y pasión, ella gime, el la sigue besando por el lóbulo de la oreja, ella vuelve a gemir, y sigue por su cuello, dejando suaves marcas, por los omoplatos, hasta llegar a su destino, sus hermosos y llenos pechos…

Sigue bajando por su vientre hasta llegar al elástico de su única prenda y se la quita…

y va bajando besando su cuerpo lentamente y al llegar a su centro, ella jadeo y grita llenando le habitación con sus besos…

En otra parte…

Kevin buscaba a Sakuno, luego de su "cita"

Tomoka y mi prometida- dijo acercándose a ella y a su prometido…

Salio con Ryoma-sama-respondió sin titubear, mientras le sonreía complicita mente a su novio

¿Con Ryoma Echizen?- respondió alarmado O.O

si ¿Por qué te molesta?¬¬-dijo ella- si me disculpas nos retiramos a descansar que mañana Sera un largo día-miro dulcemente a Satoshi- no? mi amor…

si cariño por supuesto que si- la tomo por la cintura y salieron dejando a Kevin solo.

Kevin rezongo, como podía creer que ese maldito le hago eso, Sakuno era suya y my pronto lo iba ser junto con su herencia….

Por ahí pasaba justo Sheila, la modelo EX novia de Echizen… eso iba a servir de ayuda!!!

disculpa, ¿tu eres Sheila, la novia de Echizen?- consulto Smith

Ex novia, joven… y porque lo pregunta-contesto en tono ofendido

el prometido de la muchacha con quien se marcho tu ex… Kevin Smith, me podías ayudar en algo ¿si quieres?

con mucho gusta, así quieres arruinar a Ryoma ¿Por qué?- consulto ella

no amo a mi prometida si quieres saber- dijo arrinconándola- quiero venganza, la herencia de ella, y que tu EX caiga, y de nosotros capaz algo mas-dijo acariciando la piernas de la rubia, ella respondiendo con ronroneos.

claro, tengo la llave de su departamento vamos…-en tono seductor

En departamento de Ryoma…

Ryoma la besaba por todo su cuerpo desesperadamente como si fuera a perderla en ese instante, ella lo recibía con gusto.

Ryo..m.a.. po favor!!!!- grito en medio de jadeo

Ryoma no dudo mas y se la coloca entre sus piernas y de las abre.

Y la penetra despacio hasta llegar al limito de su virginidad, lo sobrepasa, ella empieza a temblar, de dolor, el se queda quieto para que ella se vaya acostumbrando, hasta que ella al sentirlo tan cerca y ese dolor se convierte en placer y empieza a temblar….

Pero en ese instante Kevin y su acompañante se dirigían a toda carrera donde encontraban Ryoma y Sakuno……


End file.
